ChanBaekYeol
by xiaolulan
Summary: "Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our hearts." - EXO – Chanyeol/ Baekhyun – ChanBaek/ Baekyeol.


"**Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our hearts."**

.

.

.

**Author : Xiaolulan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Gaktau OTL**

**Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

**Pair : ChanBaek/ Baekyeol**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.**

**Summary : "Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our hearts."**

**- EXO – Chanyeol/ Baekhyun – ChanBaek/ Baekyeol.**

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari setiap halamannya, seolah sang mata telah terikat janji suci dengan sang halaman satu sama lainnya. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk membaca buku yang baru ia beli, hingga ia tak sadar seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol melompat ke arahnya, membuat kedua namja itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Yak menyingkirlah kau tuan raksasa! Kau itu berat!," Rintih Baekhyun kesal. Tubuh mungilnya tertindih oleh tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

"Oh maaf Baek, aku lupa kalau kau itu **pendek** dan **kecil**" Jawab Chanyeol sembari menyengir, menampakkan barisan gigi putih rapinya. Digeser posisinya hingga kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal, karena Chanyeol selalu mengejek tentang tinggi badannya. Hal itu justru membuat cengiran Chanyeol semakin lebar, mengalahkan lebarnya mata seorang Do Kyungsoo, peseknya hidung seorang Kim Jongin, Angry bird face-nya seorang Wu Yi Fan, dan ... oke, cukup.

Chanyeol memainkan rambut blonde Baekhyun. Kagum dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia menarik Baekhyun ke beranda kamar mereka dan berteriak, agar semua orang tau betapa coretpendeknyacoret cantiknya Baekhyun.

"Kadang aku benci dengan perbedaan tinggi kita. Kau terlalu tinggi bagiku, dan aku terlalu pendek bagimu. Tidakkah itu terlalu aneh untuk dilihat? Seperti raksasa dan midget," Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya, kemana saja, asal bukan menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesikap dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai berhenti memainkan rambut blonde Baekhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengeluh tentang perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Dengan sigap dibungkusnya kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menatap Chanyeol.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, Kita seperti ini untuk melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Aku terlahir tinggi untuk melindungimu dan kau terlahir pendek untuk dilindungi olehku, aku terlahir tinggi untuk bisa memelukmu dengan mudah dan kau terlahir pendek agar dipeluk olehku dengan mudah,"

"Tapi perbedaan (tinggi) kita terlalu kentara, Yeol," Sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Perbedaan itu indah, Baek. Perbedaan yang melengkapi kita, menyempurnakan kita bedua. Saat kau kedinginan di tengah malam, aku yang akan menggelamkanmu ke dalam pelukanku sehingga kau bisa merasa lebih hangat. Saat kau tersesat di suatu tempat, maka akulah yang akan mencari dan menggapaimu dengan kedua tangan-kaki panjangku ini. Itulah mengapa kau terlahir pendek dan aku tinggi, takdir memudahkan kita untuk dapat bersama. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada perbedaan diantara kita? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk melengkapi _'kita'_, pada akhirnya kita akan merasa bosan dan menjauh. Takdir pun tak tega untuk melakukan hal itu,"

"Kita ini seperti Pooh dan Piglet. Aku sebagai Pooh dan kau sebagai Piglet, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. bukankah itu lucu?," Lanjut Chanyeol, kali ini disertai dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Diambilnya sebelah tangan Baekhyun, kemudian ia genggam dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu barang sedetikpun.

"Dan lagi, kadang-kadang hal-hal terkecil mengambil ruang paling dalam hati, seperti kamu di dalam hatiku Baek," Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada fans, senyum kali ini hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun. Hanya kepada Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun tenganga. Terkesima sekaligus terharu dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Kedua sudut bibi Baekhyun terangkat, melukiskan sebuah senyum indah di wajahnya. Berapakalipun Baekhyun mengeluh tentang perbedaan tinggi mereka, pada akhirnya Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. **Selalu**. Tanpa pikir panjang, dihempaskannya tubuh mungilnya ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol tertawa, mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah berguling kesana kemari, membuat lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertindih.

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

"M-maaf Baek. Lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau kau itu pendek," Cengir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

FIN -

MAAF. Aku nggak tau lagi aku nulis apalagi kali ini... /terjun bebas/

Ini semacam random sekali. Ada yang bisa kasih tau ini termasuk genre apa...? OTL

Dan kayaknya nggak ada hubungannya pendek-tinggi sama saling melindungi hehehehehe orz ;;

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau Winnie the Pooh? Quotes-nya aku ambil dari kartun itu :)

Pooh dan Piglet-nya juga lucu banget! 3

Tapi kayaknya nggak nyambung juga itu 'smallest things' dihubungin sama Baekhyun... orz maaf.

Terlalu banyak ketidaknyambungan dalam fic ini.

Saran kritik diterima dengan senang hati :D

Dan makasih yang udah nyempetin baca! ^^


End file.
